To Love Survival
by FkYouHackers
Summary: Sainan High School learners are in a panic because the (now not so impossible anymore) has happened... a Zombie outbreak descends upon them and it's utter terror and chaos,Momo makes a self sacrifice to hold off the Zombies so the others can get away so is she dead or will she survive?
1. The Outbreak Starts

**Disclaimer : I don't own To Love Ru**

* * *

It was a peaceful school day until... **ahhhhhhhh!** someone shrieked in what could only be described as pain and a bunch of terrified shrieks and yells pierced the halls of Sainan high as group by group students rushed passed each other with one of them screaming about a zombie in the school...

Momo's POV

**I heardscreams of panicked terror and saw a guy who's mouth and shirt were soaked with blood and pieces of someone's flesh hung from his mouth so I tangled him up in one of my plants because from the shrieks about Zombies I gathered this guy would infect others if he was left loose but then I had to dodge one more Zombie...**

Rito's POV

**This is just insane and ridiculous I mean have you seen my day to day? Aliens,clumsy tripping and groping then being slapped or beat up for such accidents and a sly seductress I mean don't get me wrong Momo is a great girl who always has my back when I'm in danger but she can be a bit... Devillish and now Zombies! This is too much...**

Lala's POV

**Okay this is by far the most far fetched thing I've ever witnessed even for me who's inventions tend to cause chaos but seriously Zombies I can't even begin to fathom what caused "Patient Zero" to become thus but I don't want any of our group to be infected...Oh look at my youngest sister Momo valiantly fighting off Zombies...**

**Third Person POV**

One by one the students started joining the ranks of the undead dropping like flies and rising back into life reanimated as undead wretches,smart students steared clear of those looking infected or laying deathly still on the floor as others who didn't keep that in mind ended up unfortunate victims and eventually hungry insatiable Cannibals.

Momo's Point Of View

**Me and Rito and my friends and family were kinda at a difficult part of the school to escape from Zombies at****...** **_"Guess I have no other choice"_**... Run i'll hold them off!

**Third Person POV**

Momo rushed into the group of Zombies...

**Momo!** Her group yelled horrified...


	2. Worried About Momo

_Rito's Point Of View_

**Momo! I yelled just as Momo ran straight into a horde of Zombies I couldn't believe it but I have faith in her anyway here comes a horde so we all take off running so we don't get ourselves cornered again.**

Nana's Point Of View

**Momo... how could I let Momo do something as foolish as run straight into a horde of those Undead?! She is so reckless but I hope she can use her plants to protect herself from those things.**

Lala's Point Of View

**Momo is so brave to have done what she had to get us away from that horde luckily she has her D-Dail with her like always but we can't get complacent,"Momo hold on we'll find you and get you to safety."**

Yami's Point Of View

**Damn Princess Momo always puts others before herself I admire her courage and resolution and wish I had the same like how she tries to get the other girls with Rito when clearly she is in love with him too.**

Mea's Point Of View

**I know Momo will get out of this situation without a hitch completely unscathed physically that girl just seems like she's damn invincible anyway's let's make mince meat outta some Zombies.**

Third person Point Of View

Yami and Mea gave each other a silent understanding look only conveying one message and then their hair turned into bladed weapons that gleamed in the bright sunlight shining through the windows of the hallways and cut the whole horde of Zombies into ribbons but another horde was on it's way and they needed to keep up a quick but steady enough pace.

The group decided to split up into two seperate groups one to find Momo that was Lala,Nana and Rito,the other group had to look for Dr Mikado,and Tearju and that group consisted of Yami,Mea and Oshizu.

Meanwhile somewhere in the school hallways in a corner of two walls hid someone behind a mass of vines and was breathing slightly heavily but kept their breath as silent as possible as to not be detected by the Zombies...


	3. I Am Alive

Momo's POV

**That was close those damned Zombies are really annoying they almost had me when one of their dirty hands almost snagged my shirt but at least I made it possible for the others to get out of a corner however I can hear them shuffling near the spot I'm in while groaning for my flesh I know I'm tasty but...****_"no bad Momo not right now!"_**

**Anyway my perverted nature aside aliens would probably be a delicacy to earth Zombies but I won't be served on a dirty silver platter! Just wait till me and those I care about all get out of this building alive and I'll summon my Cannon Flower and blast these wretches into fiery oblivion! Ugh now I'm sounding like an arrogant male alien that I know!****Okay I've gotta get my head outta the clouds and actually make it out of the school yard alive before I can send all these things to hell heh Yami-San and Mea are probably making Zombie confetti outta those blasted Zombies right now not to mention Onee-Sama and Nana who'd wipe Zombies out easily I have full confidence in those four...****In the deadly silence of this lengthy hallway I lower the vines but keep my D-Dail drawn so I can summon at the first sign of danger now I take very silent,slow steps I can't underestimate the forces at work here one wrong move here and I could end up as a Zombie bleh I'd much rather be a blood fountain for Dracula than one of them.****It's still daylight and not even that late in the school day so I can easily spot danger the second I'm in range of Zombies I have to work smart here and that means I will have to kill any small enough Zombie group that approaches me so they can all be crowd controlled see the more zombies you kill the less you need to worry about.****In that moment that I made a move two Zombies came rounding a corner behind me and so I kill them and off I go! "I'm coming guys."...**


	4. Search And Rescue Starts

Rito,Nana and Lala took silent steps all the while looking out for Zombies all the while Nana was cursing their whole situastion in her mind while Rito was wimping out in his head and Lala was trying to formulate some kind of plan of action to make sure they make it out the building alive but so far she was drawing a blank and was stumped as to what to do.

_Rito's POV_

**Man I am scared as hell not even Yami could frighten me this much and believe me when she comes at you with those hair blades it's run or get shredded oh am I glad I'm not on the recieving end of that but I hope Momo is safe wherever in the school she is right now okay we'll make sure she's safe from those things I can guarrantee that.**

_Nana's POV_

**Those damn Zombies now Momo had to hold them off earlier so that the rest of us can make a run for it dammit if only I had charged in there with her at least she wouldn't have to be alone right now I know she teases me a lot about my flat chest and about Rito but she's still my sister and we'd do anything for each other,"hang on Momo".**

_Lala's POV_

**Okay this is no good I can't even think of anything how does a person plan to get out of a large building full of Zombies in the first place I have never had to deal with something quite like this but all our safety is very important but our first priority is to find Momo I wholly refuse to leave her to the mercy of the Zombies.**

_First Person POV_

As they were sneaking they heard a groan right after passing a hallway and suddenly they had to make a run for it when a big horde came out of the same hallway and they looked ravenous and not only that they could run so the three had to do the same if they seriously wanted to survive so in simple terms they had to get the hell away.


	5. Problems Of Their Own

Yami,Mea and Oshizu were also on their way to find someone they're looking for so they went onwards.

_Yami's POV_

**I know it's a good sign that we haven't heard a groan so far but this is getting annoying having to sneak around like this okay no most assasins don't sneak around like seen on TV that's ridiculous I face my targets head on but in this situation I have to be careful those are Zombies after all and believe me I don't wanna get infected.**

_Mea's POV_

**As thrilling as this is I can't take this so lightly because the live's of everyone I've made friends with are on the line here so I have to take this seriously therefore I'm being cautious right now besides I can always look for thrills somewhere else after all this is over since Earth's people are full of surprises so I need to concentrate.**

_Oshizu's POV_

**Okay yeah I know I am a ghost in an artificial body but that doesn't make me any less really afraid of those things luckily if they do manage to get my artificial body they can't do anything to me as a ghost and I'll just get another one from Dr Mikado after this whole ordeal is over but right now I must focus on here and now.**

_First person POV_

As the three of them deal with their doubts they get a fright as they round a corner only to be met by a horde of Zombies so they had to run around another corner which luckily didn't have anything or anyone there so they slowed to a slight jog to catch their breaths but they stayed alert so they could run if need be seeing as the universe seems to be against them.

Silence is all that could be heard at that moment as they took each next step as carefully as the last and all three of them were poised and ready to attack at just a moment's notice so they were prepared.

The three girls looked at each other a mutual understanding between the three when they heard a deep groan...


	6. Horrific Troubling Crowd Controlled Run

The three girls turned around at the groan they just heard and around a corner came a big and muscled 6 Ft 6 Inches Zombie he was one of the school bullies so he always succeeded in intimidating his bully victims but now they had to face him and if you'd ask any sane person they'd tell you that as a Zombie he's even more troublesome now but they faced him.

Meanwhile with Momo things were all disconcertingly quiet until she went down another turn and that's when her face went a pale white for in the hallway she just went into were big groups of Zombies lined along the hallway she was horrified when she saw that she was all alone with them but the absolute worst was when they turned towards her and she blanched.

_Momo's POV_

**Oh so they all just had to be in the hallway I went down damn it all but do you know what I will not be eaten by these disgusting things so I make a sprint and whip out two lazer firing pistols and shoot at every Zombie that my vision can take in and kick and punch my way through those that are in my way but suddenly I am cornered...**

Lala,Nana and Rito took off running with Zombies groaning behind them all the way and they could have sworn there were more of them suddenly and this gave them even more reason to run with Rito at the front as he was used to running away from scary things and as they rounded a corner they saw someone cornered by Zombies and she was...

The three girls ran forward and gave the muscle bound Zombie a kick in the chest but he didn't even budge and he came at them so as they backed away from him in fighting stances they discussed a quick plan...

Momo was being cornered and just when she thought all hope was lost the Zombies were forcibly yanked and flung backwards a few meteres and in front of her were Rito and her two sisters who she was so so glad to see...


	7. Run!

**Disclaimer : I don't own To Love Ru**

* * *

Yami,Mea and Oshizu looked at the big Zombie and Yami went first as she punched it in the jaw which didn't phase it at all as the Zombie tried to make a grab for her but she dodged,next was Mea who tried to pull the Zombie's feet from under it but it did not budge and made a grab for her too and she dodged,not even Oshizu's Telekinesis worked.

The Zombie started making random grabs for them but they reflexively dodged every grab attempt basically dancing around the Zombie while they tried to figure out another way to get it off it's feet without bringing the whole roof in that section down on them but trying to keep dodging independent from thinking while doing both wasn't easy.

Trying to figure out what to do was getting tiring so they thought harder until Oshizu started thinking a bit deeper and then she had a plan so she signalled them closer while all three of them dodged and then told them the plan so Yami used her hair to pull one leg,Mea the other with her braid and including Oshizu's Telekinesis they toppled the Zombie.

_Momo's POV_

**When I suddenly saw Rito and my sisters after those Zombies were pulled backwards I was relieved but the moment was short lived as a bunch of zombies came running around the turn I came around earlier and Rito and my sisters came around just now so the only thing they said and I thought was run!**

_First Person POV_

Momo and her two sisters and Rito ran as fast as their legs could carry them and were a little ahead of the runner Zombies so after rounding a corner they burst into an empty classroom which Nana had a key for as she's on the Student Council with the Tsundere Student Council President Kotegawa and sighed in relief breathing heavily after locking.

In a different and bigger classroom said Tsundere along with Risa and her friends and Haruna,Tenjõin Saki and her friends along with,Run,Ren,Ms. Mikado and Ms. Tearju were also trying to fight off some Zombies.


	8. Defence! Defence! Defence!

**Disclaimer : I don't own To Love Ru**

* * *

Ren was punching and throwing every Zombie that got in his way and Run also did while Rin was using a Kendo stick to bash Zombies's heads in and she'd also found and given Kendo sticks to Risa,Mio,Saki,Aya,Kotegawa,Haruna,Doctor Mikado and Ms Tearju who were kinda just kind of winging it trying to knock down any Zombies.

Rin : Master are you still okay? Because I can see you're looking a little frazzled!

Saki : Yeah I am getting a bit out of breath here but don't worry Rin I'll be fine you just focus alright?!

Aya : Yeah just focus we can't protect ourselfs if you're to fall to those things so just concentrate!

Risa : That's it these Zombies aren't going to get the better of me hey Mio are you doing alright?!

Mio : Yes nothing to worry about although it's kind of hard using a Kendo stick because I'm short!

Haruna : Ah! These things just keep coming and coming I wish Lala and her sisters were here to help!

Kotegawa : That pervert Rito is probably enjoying being surrounded by that Momo with Nana and Lala!

Run : We sure could use their help here right now but Rito's not a pervert but I wonder where he is!

Ren : I'm sure Lala and her sisters are probably again as usual protecting Rito but from Zombies!

Mikado : Oh mr Jewelria Jealous of Rito having Lala? and Rito doesn't even know of Momo's feelings!

Tearju : Ms Mikado please refrain from saying such things about the students even if they are in fact true!

Momo : That was close thank you guys for coming to my rescue back there I thought I was a goner

Rito : Momo I'm so glad you are safe we thought that we'd lost you at the start.

Rito hugs Momo and pulls her against him hugging her tightly and breathing in her scent surprising her but then she buried herself into his shoulder hugging him back while Lala was having her own mini episode fangirling at the sight and surprisingly even Nana had a smile on her face because she's never seen Momo so happy until now.


	9. All Finally Assembled

**Disclaimer : I don't own To Love Ru**

* * *

Yami,Mea and Oshizu were running like hell because they knew that big bruiser Zombie will only be down for about ten minutes calculated by it's body mass,size and height even if it'll move exetremely slowly judging by how that big thing couldn't even walk faster earlier when they faced it they were likely to encounter it again but want everyone together before it can.

They ran past hallways and classes everything looking like a blur as they were in a full on sprint and thankfully it seemed they would not run out of breath seeing as two or them were Transformation Weapons and the other was a centuries old ghost who was given an artificial body so that she could make friends and interact with them on an every day basis.

Currently the three of them had a look of strong concentration on their faces determined to meet up with their friends and get the living hell out of there because they were sick of all the Zombies and sick of running around chaotically feeling fear even Mea who usually likes danger had some fear for Zombies and so came upon a class hearing a familliar voice.

The group who were fighting of lots of Zombies left and right were very happy when the two Transformation weapons and ghost arrived and picked off all the remaining Zombies in the classroom and Yami explained the full situation to the large group of friends and teachers and so they went back into the hallway and walked in groups of two's,fours and sixes.

Momo and her sisters along with Rito waited till they were sure that it was safe to go out in the hallway and then unlocked the classroom door and stepped out into the hallway careful not to make too much noise or any noise at all if they could help it and they snuck the whole way through not wanting to attract attention to themeselves which would be bad.

Along the way they encountered the rest of the survivors and everyone exchanged hugs and handshakes glad that they were finally all together again then they went onward.


	10. Freedom!

**Disclaimer : I don't own To Love Ru**

* * *

They all walked as quietly as they could in such a big group while keeping an eye out for Zombie activity because they didn't want to have to split up again and to look for each other all over again because they've had just about enough about Zombies so no one made a sound not even a whisper lest they attract the attention of Zombies.

Yami,Mea and Oshizu were keeping an eye out of the Bruiser which they were sure they would encounter again and they wanted to face it later rather than sooner or not at all if they could help it because now there was a big group of them and their friends and they wouldn't be able to take it out easily with everyone who could get hurt.

Momo,her sisters and Rito were wondering where the big group of runner Zombies were and hoped that they would not have to run away from them again so they kept an eye out just in case as it'd be no easy task to run with more than twenty people in a group like that since it'd be easy to fall over each other which would be bad

They were still sneaking around until they got to the long hallway downstairs quite a few metres away from the entrance of the school when they ran into the bruiser Zombie which was right behind them with the group of runner Zombies behind him so the group of friends,family and teachers made a run for it and got outside.

Momo blew up the front entrance with her Cannon Flower and Mea assisted her with that by using her blaster arm and then Rito turned to Momo.

Rito : Momo when you ran into those stupid Zombies I realised I like you please be my girlfriend.

Momo : I love you too Rito-San and I'd love to be your girlfriend so we'll be starting the Harem Plan right?

Rito : Anything for you alright Momo? I almost thought I lost you when you tried sacraficing yourself

Rito kissed Momo and she kissed back while everyone else cheered clapping hands and whistling

End.


End file.
